


Somewhere Out There

by enlightenight



Series: Enlight Writes In The Flesh [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren'ın üzgün olduğu bir gün, Amy onu neşelendirmeye karar verir.</p><p>prompt by @luciande8, şuradan:<br/>http://raisesomehale.tumblr.com/post/94836352029/could-you-draw-something-where-kieren-is-sad-and-crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Out There

♫ - If I Die Before You - Ludwig Gorranson

Kieren’ın sorunu tam olarak neye üzüldüğünü bilememesiydi.

Evden çıkıp da kendisini Amy’nin kır evine attığında, en yakın ölü arkadaşı olan bu kızın kendisini pek de sorgulamayacağının bilincinde, ona şöyle bir sarılırken “Yüzün niye asık yakışıklı?!” sorusunu duymaktan da kaçınamadı.

Kieren omuzlarını şöyle bir silkip biraz kafa dinlemeye ihtiyacı olduğunu mırıldanırken Amy onun sırtını patpatlamış, Simon’ın henüz evde olmadığıyla ilgili Kieren’ın pek de anlamadığı bir şeyler mırıldanıp onu oturma odasına doğru ilerletti.

“Normalde yiyecek bir şey ikram ederdim ama yaşayan ölü olmanın güzel tarafı bu tarz zorunlulukları yok ediyor olması,” diye güldü genç kadın. “Yine de koyun beyni istiyorsan-“  
“Hayır, hayır, teşekkürler Amy,” Kieren ister istemez gülümsemişti. “Böyle iyiyim.”  
“Sen bilirsin, ama koyun beyni şu an işine yarayabilirmiş gibi görünüyordu.”

Kieren ona hayretle baktığında Amy’nin gülümsemesiyle o da tekrar güldü, sanki uzun zamandır bunu yapamıyormuş gibi hissederek koltuğunda arkasına yaslandı.

*

♫ - Somewhere Out There - Danny Pudi & Donald Glover

Böylece Amy’nin onu neşelendirmeye çalışma görevi başladı.  
Kieren saçına takılan ilk çiçeği pek de umursamamıştı.

İkinci çiçekte kaşlarını çatsa da yine de sesi çıkmadı, Amy’e sorgular bir bakış atmakla yetinirken sadece gülümseyip yanağına kocaman bir öpücük konduran genç kadının yüz ifadesi yeterli cevap olmuştu.

Son derece kararsız “Amy?” tepkisi ancak beşinci çiçekte geldi.

“Ama böyle çok daha tatlı görünüyorsun!”  
“Gerçekten emin değilim Amy…”

Amy buna da bir şey demez, ortadan adeta kaybolurken Kieren başını iki yana sallayarak lens takmadığı gözlerini camdan dışarıya dikti.

Roarton’ın sıkıcı, sessiz, aslında yaşayanları olmasa belki biraz daha çekilebilir olacak kırları şimdi karlarla kaplanmış, Kış Festivali’ne giden günlerde burayı biraz daha şirin-hiç şiddet içermeyen-herkesin birbirini sevip saydığı bir köy gibi gösterse de Kieren bunun doğru olmadığını biliyor, YÖS’lü bir birey gördüğünde iğrenme, acıma ve nefret etme tonlarına bürünen gözler bu sıfatların yalan olduğunu bağırıyordu.

Ki aslında Roarton’ın farklılıklara olan toleransının ne kadar düşük olduğunu birinci elden tecrübe etmiş birisi olarak, şimdiki haline gösterilen tepkiye şaşırması bile saçma kabul edilebilirdi.

Genç yarı ölü iç çekti.

*

Kieren, Amy’nin ortalarda görünmediğini fark ettiğinde beşinci çiçekten bu yana yarım saat geçmişti.

Hafiften endişelenerek koltuğundan kalktı, tereddütlü bir sesle “Amy?” diye seslenmesiyle kapının açıldığını duyması bir olmuş, rahatlayarak kendisine “Endişelendin mi?” diye soran arkadaşına “Biraz,” diye yanıt verdi.

Amy başını iki yana sallıyor, onun saçlarını dağıtarak, “Otur!” diye ünledi. “Geliyorum, bekle.”

Kieren kaşlarını çatarak onun ne amaçladığını anlamaya çalışsa da Amy buna izin verecek gibi değil, onu bu sefer gerçekten ittirerek, “Kieren Walker!” dedi otoriter tutmaya çalıştığı ama gülüşünün yansıdığı bir tonda. “Sürpriz yapmaya çalışan bir kızın sürprizini bozmak kötü bir şeydir! Gelini düğünden önce görmek gibi!”

Sarışın zombi ona hayretle baktığında Amy kıkırdadı, ona odaya geçip geçmeyeceğini sorduğundaysa Kieren pes etmiş, “Tamam, tamam,” dedi ellerini kaldırarak. “Ama beni korkutuyorsun.”  
“Benden mi korkuyorsun yoksa planladığım şeyden mi?” diye sordu Amy kurnazca.  
“Şu an ikisinden de diye cevap vermek isterdim ama senden korkabileceğimi sanmıyorum Amy.”

Bu sefer Amy onu içeriye doğru ittirdi.

*

Aradan geçen on dakikada Kieren her ne kadar sesini çıkarmamaya çalışsa da gelecek şeyden gerçekten korkmaya başlamış, yine de Amy’e duyduğu güven bunu baskılarken, genç kadın “Gözlerini kapat!” dediğinde bir an durakladı.

“Amy-“  
“Dediğimi yap Kieren Walker!”

Sesindeki muziplik Kieren’ı daha çok şüpheye soksa da genç adam gözlerini kapattı, o anda başından aşağı inen yumuşak şeylerin, harika kokan yumuşak şeylerin, ne olduğunu anlamak istercesine elleriyle o şeylerden birini aldığında, bunun çiçek olduğunu fark etmiş, sırıttı.

O daha teşekkür edemeden, ya da başka bir tepki veremeden, ikinci bir yığın çiçek başından aşağı itinayla döküldüğünde bu sefer kahkaha atmış, gözleri hala kapalı olarak kucağındaki çiçekleri alıp havaya fırlattığında hepsinin yavaş yavaş yine üzerine düşeceğini biliyor, bu onu garip bir şekilde mutlu da ediyorken, Amy’nin kendisine sarıldığını hissettiğinde gözlerini açtı.

“Sen gerçekten bir insanın sahip olabileceği en iyi ölü arkadaşsın Amy.”

Amy bunu bildiğini söylerken Kieren da ona sarıldı, “Çiçeklerle biraz daha oynasam sorun olur mu?” diye sorduğunda Amy’nin kahkahası odayı çınlatmış, birkaç tanesini saçına takan ev sahibesi, “Ben seni onlarla yalnız bırakayım,” diyerek Kieren’dan ayrıldı.

O odadan çıkıp kapıyı kapatırken Kieren’ın aklında olan tek şey bu kadar iyi bir arkadaşı hak etmek için tam olarak ne yaptığıydı, çünkü emindi ki yaşarken bir kediyi bir ağaçtan falan kurtarmamıştı.

*

Hava iyice karardığında eve gelen Simon, saçında her zamankinden fazla çiçek olan Amy’i gördüğünde kaşlarını kaldırsa da sorgulamadı, sadece bugün Kieren’ı görüp görmediğini sorarken genç kadın omuzlarını silkiyor, “Görmüş olabilirim,” diye kabul etti. “Oturma odasına bak istersen…”

Simon üzerindeki montu çıkarıp yine her zamanki kazaklarından birini giydiğini sergilerken Amy’nin klasik, onaylamayan yüz ifadesine maruz kalsa da bunu pek dikkate almadan oturma odasına ilerledi, kapıyı açtığında bir bahçe dolusu çiçekle oynayan Kieren’ı gördüğünde başını iki yana sallıyor, “Eğleniyor musun?” diye sordu gülerek.

“Evet!” diye yanıtladı Kieren. “İstersen sen de gelebilirsin Bay Ben-Bir-Havariyim-Ve-Çok-Ciddi-Olmam-Gerekiyor.”  
“Eh,” Simon bunu değerlendiriyormuş gibi göründü. “Sanırım bir seferlik ciddiyetten ödün versem bir şey kaybetmem.”

Kieren onu öptü.


End file.
